


The Witch and The Snake Charmer

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Paizuri, Titfuck, cumflation, excessive cum, huge ass, huge tits, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: A Halloween story of ridiculous proportions!A man meets a woman at a Halloween party and has some hyper, crazy fun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Witch and The Snake Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! A fun Halloween story for you all! Probably my "nicest" story so far, and a very fun one at that. Contains the usual absurdities like hyper sizes and cum inflation. This won't be the last you see of Isaac either!
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/misterretsim_

A lurid cacophony blared through the small car. Grinding, heavy guitars, accompanied by what sounded like the death-throes of a tortured human, blasted from the numerous speakers that littered the dashboard. The sounds of a loud, screeching engine could be heard and felt as it vibrated through the vehicle. Thick fingers drummed on the steering wheel rapidly, doing their best to mimic the blast-beat style percussion of the song. Accompanying these numerous noises was a comically bad impression of the vocals of the song coming from the driver. All of these different sounds clashed together in a way that few would find pleasant. As the song ended, a new voice rang out from the speakers, this one of a much more pleasant, professional variety. 

“This is Solid Metal XM! Tonight we’re playing only the spookiest, most wretched songs we can get our hands on! It’s Halloween listeners, so that means it's gonna be a night full of brutal music that never stops. It’s a full moon tonight and a Saturday, the perfect recipe for some weird shit to go down. I hope all you listeners out there have a great night, and a safe one! Next up is…”

The radio announcer's voice faded away as another song kicked into rotation. The driver of the small car started drumming once more, but stuck to humming along rather than singing this time. The streets passed endlessly before him as the sun set in the distance. He shifted anxiously in his seat, eager to get home after a long shift at the restaurant. A dirty black apron sat next to him in the passenger's seat along with a black hat with the company’s logo emblazoned on it. The driver pressed his foot down harder onto the gas as he merged onto the freeway, an indicator that his commute was soon coming to an end. Familiar ringing cut off the loud sounds of music, and the man reached over and pressed a button on the center console, accepting the call.

“Yo Isaac, you offa work yet man?” a male questioned on the other end of the line, his voice coming out from the car speakers . 

“Yeah man, I’m almost home already,” the driver, Isaac, answered back, speaking out loud due to the wonder of hands-free technology, “thank God the owners had enough sense to close early, I barely cooked shit all day.”

“Man no one goes out to eat on Halloween,” the voice answered back, “so are you still coming tonight?”

“Yeah Josh you know it. What time is the party starting?”

“Told people to come by around 9,” the voice, Josh, answered, “but you can stop by earlier. We’re just gonna be chillin’ and playin’ some fighting games before people start showing up.”

“Cool cool, if I get ready early I’ll head over.”

“Don’t forget to bring some drinks. Beer or some shit. We got food covered.”

“Oh you know I’ll be bringin’ some bottles!” Isaac laughed.

“Nice, I’ll see you soon then man.”

With this, the call ended and the metal music started up once again. Isaac pulled off the freeway, slowing down slightly despite the fact that he would rather do well over the speed limit if he could. He looked at his digital clock on the dash and noted that he still had a couple hours before he needed to head over to Josh’s. After several side streets, Isaac pulled up to his apartment complex and parked right in front of his building; even though it was early the parking lot was still fairly empty due to everyone out partying or trick-or-treating. Turning off the car, the young man hopped out and headed into his building, a skip clear in his step. 

Isaac threw open the door to this apartment, waltzed in, and slammed it behind him. Kicking off his work shoes of the non-slip variety, he threw his keys onto a small table next to the entrance and walked into the living room. He began to undress as he walked through the room, tossing his clothes wherever he pleased. Isaac did make sure to toss his phone on the couch, though, so he wouldn’t forget it before he left. Reaching the bedroom, he slipped out of his jeans, nearly tripping in his haste, and kicked them to the side. Regardless of how busy work was, he always ended up greasy and smelling like bacon, so a shower was always required as soon as he got home. As he took off his boxers, he looked at the Halloween outfit he had laid out on his bed this morning and smiled to himself; tonight would be fun.

Walking into his bedroom-connected bathroom, he flipped both switches on the wall, turning on the light and the fan. Isaac walked over to the shower, reached in, and turned the water on. He stepped back and walked to the mirror, knowing it would take a few minutes for the water to heat up to the temperature he wanted. Starting at himself in the mirror, he ran a hand over his dark, black beard, giving it a good feel. Isaac grabbed the electric razor next to the sink and gave his beard a once over, making sure it was nice and trimmed for the party. He used the razor on the edges of his similarly dark, black hair, giving it the slightest touch up. Leaning over and staring at his own reflection in the mirror once more, his brown eyes staring back at themselves, he double-checked his appearance once more. Satisfied with the trim he gave himself, he stood up straight and walked to the shower. 

Stepping into the hot water, Isaac gave a small moan of appreciation at the warmth that overtook his body. He grabbed the shampoo off the side of the tub and squirted some into his hands. As he began to lather his hair, he thought of the party tonight. Plain and simple, Isaac was looking to get laid. Thanks to the ease that social media made in planning a party, Isaac had a good look at everyone who was planning to show up, and it looked like there would be plenty of ladies he didn’t know; something that was expected from his friend group. As he rinsed his hair in the water, suds of soap and trickles of water streaming down his face, he snickered to himself; he had quite the reputation in his social circle.

Isaac moved on to soaping himself up with body wash. He always had to be extra thorough here as he was quite the hairy guy. The hair on his chest and arms especially seemed to trap sweat and smells, so he made sure to give them an extra scrub for tonight. His genitals also got a good scrubbing - he couldn’t be smelling bad down south for the night’s festivities. Isaac dumped some conditioner in his hair and rubbed it in before grabbing a washcloth and bringing it to his face. Much like his body, the hair on his face was thick, so they also needed an involved cleaning. Isaac also made sure to get around his larger, pointed nose - it always seemed to get grime on it when he worked. Standing under the water for a few more minutes to get fully un-soaped, Isaac relished his last few moments of true warmth.

Turning off the water, Isaac stepped out of the shower and grabbed the two towels that hung on the rack. Throwing one onto his head, he wrapped the other around his waist. Isaac walked to the sink once again and started to brush his teeth as he inspected himself in the mirror. He grimaced to himself around his toothbrush as he noted he was getting a bit flabby: too much snacking on the job while he was cooking. Making a mental note to hit the gym more often after work, he rinsed his mouth out and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his deodorant as he went.

After applying it to his underarms, he threw it onto his bed along with the now-wet towels. While normally he would go into his bedroom closet to get dressed for going out, he had everything he needed laid out on his bed already. Lying on the bed was his costume for tonight, one he had picked out carefully. It was actually a cheap, mass-produced costume but one he had made special modifications too. The outfit lying on his bed was one of a stereotypical “snake charmer” getup. A turban-esque hat that was easy to put on sat on top of the ensemble, followed by a baggy red shirt and a tan open-chested kind of jacket. Below that was a pair of baggy brown cloth pants, and a pair of cheap tan sandals. The so-called-joke of the costume was that a green cloth snake hung out of the crotch - hence the “snake charmer” theme. Isaac wouldn’t have worn such a dumb, offensive costume if it wasn’t something vaguely from his own cultural background, and for what he had planned for it.

The modification that Isaac had made to it concerned the snake coming from the crotch. Before his altering, the snake had hung down 7, maybe 8 inches, and was on the thin side; it looked like something akin to a garden snake. It was also a pretty flimsy material, owing no doubt to its mass-produced nature. Now, the snake looked more like an anaconda. It hung down more than a foot and a half, and was thicker than a can of pop. Isaac had also prettied it up a bit, and gave it a more menacing looking head by adding non-googly prop eyes and some fake teeth to the mouth. It looked pretty good if he did say so himself; pretty good and pretty functional. 

The reason Isaac had made the snake bigger, besides just to add some flare to the fairly lame costume, was for a more perverse reason. See, Isaac took the joke of the costume to heart and had modified the fake snake to better fit his own flesh and blood “snake”. Isaac had, as far as he knew, the biggest penis ever. Even flaccid it hung down to his knees and was thicker than his wrist all the way down to head, which flared out slightly thicker than the rest of it. Isaac was also happy that the pants that came with the costume were very baggy, because his balls were of a similar league to his dick; they looked like softballs resting in their huge sack. Fitting them into a normal pair of pants was already a chore, and involved a lot of careful tucking and wrapping, so not having to worry about that tonight was a nice change.

Isaac smiled to himself as he started to get changed. He put the red shirt on first, noting that it was also pretty baggy itself. He grabbed the pants and started to pull them up his legs, but stopped right as they came under the root of his swaying, limp shaft. This would be the moment of truth. Sitting on the bed, tucking the back of the pants under his round butt, he grabbed the fake snake and held it out. Using his other hand, he reached out, grabbed his penis just under the head and brought it towards himself. His cock coiled as he did this until it was bunched up around his groin. Holding both snakes in his hands, he carefully aimed his glans at the hole of the pants where the snake started and began to insert it into the opening. To his relief, it fit, albeit a bit snuggly. While it did take several minutes, Isaac managed to get all his cock into the cloth snake, his head resting right below the head of the fake reptile. Success.

Standing up, Isaac quickly threw on the rest of the garb. It also came with a cheap plastic bead necklace, which he put around his neck, and plastic fake instrument for “charming.” Isaac had taken the initiative to modify this little piece as well, and it now operated as a mostly-functional flask. Isaac placed the hat on his head to finish the ensemble and walked over the full-length mirror that leaned up against the wall opposite his bed. Studying himself, he looked, well, dumb, but that was kind of the point. He did give a satisfying glance at his crotch, noting that the snake covered his appendage perfectly. No one would be any the wiser at the party. Smiling at himself once more, he walked out of the room.

Now that he was back in the living room, he walked over to the couch where he had thrown his phone and checked the time: he still had about an hour before the party officially began. He might as well head over early. Shooting off a couple texts, he walked over to the kitchen. Isaac grabbed a paper shopping bag from under his sink and started to load it with some alcohol and mixers from his fridge. A bottle of vodka here, a 6-pack of beer there; top it off with a 2 liter of clear soda and you had yourself a good time. Once the bag was nice and full he headed to the entrance, grabbed his keys and wallet from their table, and walked out of his apartment. 

Isaac pulled his phone out once more as he strolled to his car, sending a text to Josh to let him know he was on his way over. Unlocking his small car, he threw the bag of alcohol into the passenger seat and carefully maneuvered into the driver’s seat; since his dick was basically hanging out in the open, he had to make sure not to bang it on anything or sit on it. The black-haired man turned on the car, backed out of the parking spot, and zoomed off into the night. Isaac of course turned the radio back on, letting his favorite type of music, metal, blast into his car. He drove off into the night, excited for what this fun Holiday had in store for him.

The drive to Josh’s was predictably uneventful. There were few cars out tonight, and Isaac saw more trick-or-treaters walking down the sides of the streets than vehicles on the road. Isaac had to smile at the myriad of different costumes he saw, ranging from classics like vampires and mummies, to characters he could only assume were from video games or cartoons that he didn’t recognize. Man he was getting old. Shaking thoughts of age from his mind, Isaac focused back on the road as he realized he was slowly coming up to Josh’s house. As he turned onto the street, he found a lucky parking spot in front of the sidewalk in front of his friend’s house, and pulled up to it.

Isaac turned off his car and got out, grabbing his bag of alcohol from the passenger seat. He winced slightly as his penis hit the edge of the inside of his car. He needed to be more careful. Slamming the door of his vehicle shut, Isaac stared up at Josh’s house. It was a large suburban domicile in a well-to-do neighborhood, like something out of a magazine from the 50’s, white-picket fence and all. Isaac had always been a bit jealous of Josh: his father had paid his way through law school and had gotten him a job at the firm he was partnered at straight out of graduation. Lucky bastard. Even though they had been both more like class clowns than honor students in school, Josh had landed the cushy life. Nepotism goes along away, Isaac supposed. But the one thing that hadn’t changed was that they were still close friends, something Isaac was thankful for.

Walking up the door, Isaac could hear the tell-tale signs of the guys heatedly playing games and yelling at each other. Smiling, Isaac knocked loudly on the white door and waited for an answer. He could hear the pitter-patter of feet walk up to it, before turning the knob and opening the door. The person who answered the door wasn’t Josh, it was his girlfriend Clarissa. She was a blonde, busty thing, the type that Josh had always chased throughout high school and college, and right now she was wearing a Wonder Woman outfit. Isaac caught himself staring at her for a moment, her costume doing a good job of displaying her best features, before remembering he needed to look her in the eyes.

“Hey Clarissa,” Isaac said, meeting her eyes and leaning in for a one-armed hug, “I like your costume.”

“Yeah I can tell Isaac,” Clarissa replied, rolling her eyes but smiling as she leaned in in return, “and what exactly are you supposed to be?”

“Well, I’m a snake charmer of course,” Isaac laughed, grabbing his disguised cock and giving it a shake, “can’t you tell?”

Clarissa laughed and rolled her eyes once more before turning around, her blonde hair swaying behind her, and announcing loudly that Isaac was here. Isaac followed her in, closing the door quietly behind him, and walked through the large house. Entering the living room, staring at Clarissa’s barely hidden behind the entire time, he viewed the scene in front of him. On the couch were a group of guys, most of whom Isaac recognized, all intently staring at the game being played on the big screen, taking swigs of beers. Closer to the kitchen was a slightly-smaller group of women, all chatting and drinking as well. Clarissa joined the group of women before turning back to Isaac.

“You can set your booze on the table over there with the food.”

Isaac smiled, nodded at the attractive blonde, and walked over to the kitchen table which was currently host to snacks, pizza, and paper and plastic eating utensils. Setting the bag on the table, Isaac took the alcohol out and set it to the side, before cracking open one of his beers for himself. Before joining the guys, he took a minute to admire the group of girls. Each of the women were very pretty in their own right, and while he didn’t know many of them as well as he did Clarissa, he knew that a couple of them were the girlfriends of his friends - aka they were off-limits. Even though Isaac would have liked nothing more to make them scream on his cock all night, he didn’t want to be a homewrecker; he had gotten several bruises that way before.

“Alright assholes!” Isaac shouted, turning to the group of guys, “what are we playing and who’s tryna get their ass kicked?”

The group of guys laughed and jeered at him, welcoming him over. He took his place on the end of the couch. Sitting on the edge of it meant several inches of his snake-covered cock were resting at his feet on the ground, a weird feeling to be sure. Isaac laughed and joked with the other men, making a couple introductions and laughing at people’s choices of costumes as well as his own. At one point he was handed a controller, and as he mashed buttons, the ultimate strategy when playing a fighting game you were unfamiliar with, Isaac became very aware at how almost-exposed he was to everyone around him. Accompanying this feeling of exhibitionism, Isaac became aware of how weird his cock felt encased in the tight cloth; he wondered if this was what it felt like to wear a condom, having never worn one himself due to his immense size, amongst other reasons. 

Minutes passed as the guys played games and the girl’s continued to chat. A new knock on the door signaled that people were starting to show up for the actual party. As the newcomers walked in, Isaac and the guys finished up their game and got up to mingle. Clarissa turned on some music in the background, a mix of current radio hits and some Halloween classics. People started to stroll in - just on time Isaac found as he checked his phone for the first time since arriving, and the house was slowly filled with new bodies. Isaac walked around making jokes and introductions, while also seeing people he hadn’t seen since high school. While he was talking to a former classmate, he noted that none of the guests were people he had relations with before. Probably for the best.

The party quickly began to liven up. People were doing shots, having chugging contests, and playing drinking games; Isaac found himself involved in the latter. Despite the fact that everyone at the party was in their mid-20’s at the least, a night like this made everyone act like they were still care-free teenagers. Isaac sunk another ping pong ball into a half-filled red cup, instantly receiving a high-five from Josh; the two had been each other’s choice partner at beer pong for over a decade now. They laughed as the other team chugged from the cup, they had this game in the bag. The game continued to go back and forth, the 2 men making shot after shot. As Isaac lined up the ball with his eye and prepared to sink another, something caught his eye. 

A lone woman walked behind the guys they were facing off against on the other side of the table. Isaac’s eyes were immediately fixated on her. She had long red hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and contrasted heavily against her pale white skin. On her head was what looked like a purple witch’s hat, a good indicator of what she had come dressed as. But this isn’t what caught Isaac’s attention. Bouncing obscenely in front of her as she walked were the 2 biggest breasts Isaac had ever seen in his life. It looked like someone had stuck a pair of watermelons to her chest and painted them white. The costume, from what Isaac could see, left little to the imagination as well. Her breasts jiggled and moved so much because they were barely contained in the costume; a mile of creamy cleavage was bared openly for the world to see. Isaac thought he might be in love. 

As he continued to stare at this mystery buxom girl, he threw the ping pong ball in his hand automatically, missing the table by a wide margin. But Isaac didn’t even notice his bad miss. He was still staring intently, watching this woman walk by, his eyes now drawn towards her huge ass. Those wobbling cheeks looked like they were the same size as her breasts. They bounced up and down as she walked, the thin material barely containing their huge size. Isaac could feel a bit of drool escape from the side of his mouth. He had to find out who this chick was.

“Uh, you there bro?” Josh asked, nudging Isaac who was still staring off into the distance, his hand still throwing position, “where the fuck were you aiming?”

“Dude,” Isaac started, completely ignoring the question asked of him and turning to Josh, “who the fuck was that girl?”

“What girl?”

“The fucking witch with the hu-” Isaac said, stopping himself, “the uh, red hair.”

“Witch? I didn’t see a witch. But a lot of people brought someone else with them, so who knows.”

“Yeah ok man. I gotta go to the, uh, bathroom, finish the game without me.”

“Woah wait where you going?” Josh asked, but Isaac just wandered off without answering. He walked towards the area he had seen the busty lady last, eyes darting around. Isaac could feel his cock engorge with a bit of blood, and he prayed silently that the snake sheath would hold up. Walking out of the garage, the place where the drinking game had been taking place, Isaac darted between groups of people, smiling and making small comments as he did. As he made his way back into the living room, he saw her. He found the witch. Trying to look casual, Isaac walked over and grabbed a beer from the table, and strolled over to the woman. She was standing by herself against a wall, tapping away on her phone and sipping from a drink.

“Enjoying the party?” 

The woman looked up from her phone and stared at Isaac. Vaguely ethnic, a bit taller than average. Well groomed. Looks like he takes care of himself but hard to tell under the baggy costume. Not bad looking, but that costume. How dumb. She got it immediately. A dumb snake charmer joke. If it had been worn by a white guy she would’ve lectured him but she didn’t want to assume anything about this stranger’s ethnicity. And why was the snake so long? Did it come like that? Stupid. These were the thoughts that ran through her head before she answered this mystery man.

“Oh yeah it's ok. I don’t really know anyone here though so I’ve just been kind of wandering.”

“Oh? Who did you come with?”

“I came with Allison. I’m a coworker of her’s. She found out I wasn’t doing anything tonight and insisted I wouldn’t be intruding so I came. I guess it is better than being at home by myself watching TV.”

“Well, I’m Isaac. Let me be the first person you get to know here,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Oh how sweet,” the woman said, rolling her eyes but smiling, “I’m Paige.”

With this she stretched out her hand in greeting, having placed her phone in her hand that was holding her drink. Isaac took her hand, still smiling, and shook it; he also used this opportunity to take in the woman’s figure up close. God damn she was hot. Even besides her ridiculous hourglass figure, she was definitely a looker. Piercing green eyes and a light smattering of freckles over her small nose, plump lips, dimpled cheeks - she could’ve been a model. No guessing what her ethnicity was. Isaac might’ve been underestimating her breasts when he called them watermelons - they definitely looked bigger than that. He didn’t know who the fuck Allison was but he needed to find her and thank her for bringing this goddess here tonight.

The pair continued to talk, Paige finding the conversation to come easily with this bearded man. He was actually fairly charming, and as she sipped from her drink more and more, she found herself actually having fun. Isaac was enjoying himself as well, and found himself becoming more emboldened as Paige started to laugh at even his jokes which only got more dumb as time went on. Isaac asked her about her witch costume and she got a bit embarrassed, explaining it was a few years old and didn’t quite fit right anymore. Isaac definitely wasn’t complaining. After asking about her own getup, she turned the question back to him.

“So what’s with the costume? Couldn’t think of anything better to wear?”

“Awww why? You don’t like it?” Isaac asked in a fake-sad voice.

“I mean, it's a bit corny. And what’s with the snake, compensating for something?” Paige laughed. As she questioned him, she reached down and grabbed the snake jutting from Isaac’s crotch. She wrapped her hand around the middle of it and lifted it up towards herself. Wow, it was surprisingly heavy. What could it be stuffed with? While she was lifting it, she felt an intense heat coming off of it, which only confused the busty woman more. She raised it towards her face, the cloth snake clearing her bust it was so long. Paige raised it closer to her face, inspecting the dumb add-on to the already stupid costume. However, as she studied it, she noticed something that made her gasp quietly. 

Unbeknownst to Isaac, the fabric that covered his dick had started to tear due to the strain his immense appendage put on it. In several places, small rips had appeared in the cloth covering, exposing his cock. To anyone at this party, it wouldn’t be so apparent what these holes showed; to the woman currently handling it, however, it was very clear. She could see the dark skin and thick, pulsing veins through the tears. It couldn’t be anything else. Paige was holding the snake up close to the head, and there were holes right under her hand; this meant that she was holding the biggest cock she had literally ever heard of and it was mere inches from her face.

Paige didn’t know what to do. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and her breath caught in her throat. Just moments ago she had been jokingly mocking this dark-haired man, and now, now she was face-to-face with what could only be a giant penis. She understood now why it was heavy. She understood now why it was so hot. She understood now why he walked around with such a large amount of confidence - any man would be confident swinging this thing around. He was also definitely not overcompensating for anything. Paige’s breathing became heavier as she found herself unconsciously massaging the cloth-covered dick in her hand, her fingers grazing over the exposed patches of skin.

Isaac had been trying not to moan the entire time. This huge-breasted woman had brazenly grabbed his cock, not that she could have had any idea what it was. Now here she was, staring at it and… stroking it? Isaac looked at her hand and almost gasped himself: his cock had torn through the covering he had carefully crafted and was now open for anyone to see. He looked at Paige’s face and then back down at her hand: there was no way she didn’t know what she was holding. Isaac realized that not only did she have to know what he had unwittingly grabbed hold of it, but she must have felt some kind of way about it to start touching it like she was in the middle of a party. As Isaac came to this logical conclusion, he felt even more emboldened than he had before.

“So… what do you think of my snake?” Isaac asked, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. 

“Uh, uh well,” Paige stuttered, struggling to find her voice, “it’s uh, quite impressive?”

“Oh yeah? You think it’s impressive?”

“Uh, oh god, it’s the biggest co- uh, snake I’ve ever seen.”

“The biggest, huh?” Isaac responded, a knowing look plastered on his face.

“Yeah, definitely the biggest,” Paige gulped, looking up at Isaac with her big green eyes. 

“So… why don’t we ditch this place and you can get better acquainted with my snake?”

Paige looked into Isaac’s brown eyes and nodded. Smiling back at her, he grabbed her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close to his side, he walked her towards the front door, placing his beer on a random table. One hand still holding his cock, Paige followed his lead and placed her drink down on the same table; now she had one hand on his dick and one hand holding her phone. Isaac waved, somewhat triumphantly, to some of the people he knew as he walked with his new trophy towards the front door. The busty redhead’s eyes barely looked at anything but the anaconda in her hand, and she didn’t even consider letting her friend know that she was leaving. Isaac threw open the front door and stepped out, Paige still attached to his side. 

“So, your place or mine?”

“Uh, uh well how abou-”

“You know what?” Isaac asked, cutting her off, “why don’t we head to your place. I’m sure it's nicer than mine.”

“Oh-oh ok.”

“Cool, you can drive.”

Paige nodded, hardly listening. Her attention was once again on Isaac’s trouser snake. While they had been walking and talking, his cock had trembled in her hands and torn through the flimsy cloth that encased it once more. The holes in the fake-snake were much bigger now, and more of Isaac’s genitalia showed through. Paige could almost feel her mouth water as she stared at it. There was just so much of it, and the more that was revealed to her eyes, the more she realized just how big it truly was. It was like her mind couldn’t believe just how huge the penis she was holding actually was until she could actually see it. It was unbelievable.

“So where’s your car?”

“Uh I think I parked it this way.” Paige responded, still distracted by the monster she was gripping. She led the way, practically pulling Isaac by his cock, and walked down the street. Isaac continued to bask in his triumph, feeling like he was on cloud-nine due to the beauty around his arm. It had been much easier than he expected getting her to go home with him - her grabbing his hidden penis was a fortunate turn of events. As they rounded another street, they came upon a small red 2-door, and a newer model to boot. Paige stopped walking, indicating that it was her car. Isaac whistled.

“This is yours? It’s way nicer than my car.” He laughed, thinking about his 20 year old vehicle. At least it was reliable.

Paige just stared. She could feel Isaac’s giant dick grow in her hands more. She had never stopped rubbing it between her fingers the entire time they walked. They stood in silence for several seconds before Isaac coughed, and started to move away from her, taking the initiative to get them going. The redhead took the cue and let go of Isaac’s snake. She reached in between her massive mammaries, and pulled out a set out of keys. With a click of a button, her car unlocked, and the pair got in.

Isaac got into the passenger side, having to move very carefully to avoid hitting his cock on anything. As he sat in his seat and put on his seatbelt, his cock once again touching the floor, he looked over at Paige. Holy shit she looked ridiculous. Ridiculously sexy that is. Her ass filled out the black witch costume, nearly bulging over the sides of the seat. And those tits. Jesus Christ. This woman’s seat was drawn back nearly as far it could go, and her tits still almost pressed up against the steering wheel. As she put her seatbelt on, the strap was immediately lost between her cavernous cleavage, and pressed her tits out even more. God she was like sex personified. Paige turned on the car and sat back against her seat. The duo sat in silence for several more seconds, Paige staring at Isaac’s crotch the entire time. 

The black-haired man stared back at her, grinning. He spread his legs out further, and Paige took it as an invitation to reach down and grab his cock once again. She brought it up to her face and put her other hand on the steering wheel. Pulling out of the parking spot, Paige had trouble focusing on driving as her eyes had trouble detaching from the cock she was currently holding. Isaac sat in a kind of blissful silence, enjoying the feel of this woman’s silent worship. Paige began the drive to her place, pulling out of the neighborhood and making a beeline for the freeway. As she pulled onto it and merged into her lane, another car came seemingly from nowhere and nearly crashed into the pair.

Paige’s body went into survival mode, reluctantly dropping the anaconda in her hand. She grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the side, her car veering wildly out of the way, barely avoiding the potentially-fatal collision. Isaac gripped the handle on the passenger door, his eyes looking around wildly. As Paige got the car stable and safe once more, both of them let out a large sigh of relief. Isaac looked over at the redhead driving and let out a small nervous laugh, before his eyes zeroed in something new. Paige followed his eyes, looking down, and let out a gasp.

During her attempt to not wreck her car, Paige had dropped Isaac’s barely covered cock in order to grab the steering wheel with both hands. Due to where she had been holding it, the appendage naturally fell and cushioned itself in one specific area: Paige’s vast valley of cleavage. Paige’s second reaction, after her gasp, was to let out a loud moan; Isaac’s cock was incredibly warm to the touch, and since it had torn through most of the cloth snake by this point, it was heating her breasts very quickly. Isaac’s reaction was much the same, the soft, snug hold her tits had on his dick caused him to moan as well. Paige did her best to refocus on the road, her foot pushing into the pedal. She needed to get this man and his incredible cock home.

After what seemed like an eternity, Paige pulled off the freeway and onto a main street. She hadn’t bothered to pull the cock out from between her breasts, relishing the feeling of its mass against her skin. Despite the fact his mighty appendage was heating her body, the red headed witch’s nipples were hard as diamonds, and showing very obviously through her costume. Isaac continued to bask in the feeling of her tit flesh cushioning his cock, getting slightly anxious at his anticipation for the real thing. Paige zig-zagged down different side streets before pulling up to a fairly average neighborhood. She pulled up to a small house and parked in the driveway, almost hitting the garage door with how fast she was going.

The pair looked at each other for a pregnant moment before Paige turned off the car. They both opened their respective doors and bolted out. Isaac of course ended up wincing as his cock slid from its cushioned spot between Paige’s breasts and hit the side of the car as he got out. Both slammed their door and made a beeline for her front door. As soon as the pair came in contact, their hands were all over each other. Paige went right back to groping his meat as they walked, and Isaac grabbed a handful of ass and breast flesh in both hands. They practically tripped over each other before they got to the door, only stopping their lust-fueled touching for Paige to fumble with the keys lost in her cleavage. She unlocked the door, regrettably having to take her hands off the dark-haired man’s snake, and quickly pulled him in with her. The door slammed behind them.

Isaac immediately pulled Paige in for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing together in each other’s mouths. Isaac took the opportunity to grab her bountiful behind in his hands, gripping the rotund cheeks tightly. Paige moaned into his mouth. As the pair locked lips passionately, they moved through the house, Paige guiding him towards her bedroom. Isaac’s stupid hat fell off his head onto the floor at one point, and Paige willingly ripped hers off, letting more of her mass of scarlet hair fall to her body. They continued to undress as they went, Isaac kicking off his sandals and taking off the tan colored jacket… thing he was wearing as part of his costume, and throwing it to the ground. Paige’s outfit was not quite as easy to remove, but the top of her black dress fell from her shoulders, revealing more of her pale skin. The whole time the lustful pair never stopped making out or touching each other. 

As they entered Paige’s room, she pushed him onto her bed, his red shirt nearly blending in with the crimson coloring of the sheets. She reluctantly took a step back from him and bit her lip; it was time to put on a show. The costumed woman put her hands up to her face and ran her hands through her hair, throwing her red locks behind her shoulders. With her hands still entangled in her fiery locks, she gyrated her hips, turning around slowly, her body jiggling as she went. Looking back at Isaac, who was lying on the bed, mesmerized, she started to let her dress fall from her arms. Her arms and back were slowly revealed, as well the beginning of the straps of a black bra. Using her hands, she pulled it down further until her entire back had been revealed to the practically-drooling man.

Turning around slowly, her arms covering her breasts, she faced towards Isaac once more. She slowly let her arms fall from her massive tits, and placed them on her hips. While her hands were barely able to cover any of her incredible tit flesh, she did hide the fact that she was only wearing a half-bra. More than half of her breasts were uncontained by the black material, and her rock-hard nipples looked like they’d tear through the fabric at any moment. The half-bra struggled to contain their immensity, and there was so much flesh out in the open Isaac didn’t know where to look first. Bending over so that her tits hung directly down, her cleavage pointed right at Isaac, she began to shimmy her dress down her hips before letting it fall to a pile in her feet. She stepped out of the discarded costume and bared herself for Isaac.

Isaac could feel the blood rushing to his genitalia even faster than before. This pale, red headed idol of sex was standing in front of him, practically naked, inviting him to come and ravish her. Her eyes were lidded over in lust, and she licked her lips as she stared at his growing appendage. With every breath she took her tits wobbled and jiggled, threatening to spill out of the barely-there bra. Her stomach was smooth and bare, and her groin was covered by a lacy black thong which hugged her wide hips enticingly. This woman was so well-endowed where it counted that Isaac could see the sides of her fat ass poke out from the sides of her hips. If Isaac hadn’t been in love before, he certainly was now.

“Now I want to see the full package.” Paige purred as she fell to her knees. Her bra-clad breasts jiggled obscenely once more, ready to bounce out of their restraint at any moment. Paige reached forward, rubbing her hands up Isaac’s legs; however, her eyes were firmly locked onto his monstrous pole, which had grown half-hard from watching her undress. Snagging her fingers into the waistband of his pants, she began to yank them down, her eagerness at finally seeing his cock in all of its glory outweighing her desire to be sexy. She pulled them down swiftly, until they were in a bunch at his feet, his cock unsheathing itself from the few stitches of cloth that tried to contain it. Paige’s eyes lit up as she bared witness to the package she had been handling all night.

It was even more impressive than she had imagined. His groin was covered in the same black hair that covered his head, and was just as well groomed. From this black patch of fur hung the incredibly thick root of Isaac’s tree trunk, which was the same deep tan color as the rest of his body. Paige had felt his cock in her hand for nearly an hour, but seeing the absolutely absurd thickness of it, uncovered, and only inches from her face, was an entirely different experience. The girth of it was excessive, to put it lightly. To Paige, it looked thick enough that with both hands wrapped around it would only barely be enough to completely encircle it; and Isaac wasn’t even fully hard yet. 

Hanging behind his cock was a truly incredible set of balls. Paige hadn’t even thought about them the entire time she had been fondling his meat, but their size instantly made sense in her mind. The thick, leathery sack hung down close to his knees, and was covered in patches of black hair. His balls were nearing the size of soccer balls they were so large; unbeknownst to Paige they had been growing steadily for the past hour, and would continue to do so as the night progressed. Isaac’s testicles pressed hard into the flesh of his sack, looking like they were trying to break through the walls of their nearly too small prison. They were truly a paragon of potency.

Of course, Isaac's grandiose length couldn’t be ignored. Paige’s eyes followed the length of his cock from the root down to the head, and it seemed like it went on for forever. Massive veins, almost as thick as a normal man’s entire cock dotted its length, constantly pulsing as they pumped impressive amounts of blood into his growing might. By Paige’s estimate, it looked like it was at least a couple feet in length, more than 3 times the size of the biggest man she had been with previously. The head of it, which hung well past Isaac’s knees, was even larger than the rest of it, and was turning a deep shade of red as it engorged more and more with blood. It was practically the same size as one of Isaac’s hairy legs. The entire thing was inhuman, and Paige couldn’t think of anything more beautiful that she’d seen in her entire life.

With no hesitation, Paige dove forward and buried her face in the hairy root of Isaac’s massive dick. The entire time Isaac had been propping himself on his elbows and staring at the busty goddess in front of him, absorbing every inch of her form as best as he could. Before he could make a move to get things started, this buxom woman had taken the initiative instead and instantly went for his anaconda. Isaac moaned loudly as she suckled at the root of it, her hands frantically stroking up and down its impossible length. To Isaac’s immense pleasure, he felt his cock once again sink into the valley between her breasts. Paige was wasting no time in trying to awaken this beast to its full size, and put her whole body to work as she did so.

Paige ran her tongue up and down whatever parts of Isaac’s cock she could, her hands steadily feeding her mouth different parts of it as it grew. Despite having more than a foot of cock bunched in her hands and in her mouth, his cock was still mind-bogglingly large enough to rest between her heaving bosoms. The busty redhead worked like a mad woman, her focus solely on pleasuring the appendage in her grasps. She could feel Isaac’s cock grow even more under her touch, which drew a simultaneous moan from both of them. Detaching herself from his cock for a moment, Paige scooted back on her knees, removing the cock from her chest and lifting it towards her face.

The pale girl stared at Isaac’s cock dead in its own gaping eye, sizing up her choices. Making a quick decision, she dove forward with the same ferocity as before and wrapped her lips around his pulsating tips. Paige immediately sucked as the cock entered her mouth, her cheeks becoming concave from the force of her actions. Using her hands, she steadily fed his cock into her mouth, her lips stretching more and more around the immense girth of his cock. Even when it became painful, Paige didn’t let up, her desire to please outweighing her hesitation at hurting herself. After a couple minutes of cramming more and more of the head into her maw, she finally managed to get it all in with a loud pop.

“Oh fuck yeah! You’re so good at this holy shit!” Isaac moaned loudly, falling back into the bed once more. Paige couldn’t reply, however, her mouth too crammed full of cockhead. His glans alone took up every inch of space in her mouth, bulging her cheeks out and forcing her tongue to the floor of her mouth. She did her best to suck, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth and onto her chest from her effort. Still holding his cock in a double-handed grip, she pulled it forward as she moved her head down its ridiculous length. As the shaft started to enter her obscenely-stretched lips, his giant glans began to enter her throat. Paige steeled herself for what was to come next.

The entering of his cock into her throat was accompanied by a loud gagging sound. Despite Paige’s eagerness to gorge herself on the massive rod, her body instinctively tried to reject the invading mass. The redhead seductress did her best to suppress her gag reflex, and continued her descent down his dick. More of the shaft entered her mouth, her lips stretching wider and wider. It felt like her jaw was going to unhinge and her lips were gonna split open at this rate, but she didn’t care; Paige needed as much of this cock in her as she could get. Isaac continued to moan, once again sitting up on his elbows and watching this woman give him the best blowjob of his life.

A loud moan signaled something that Paige didn’t expect. Isaac’s cock grew noticeably thicker, as if a huge amount of blood was pumped into it all at once, and started to tremble. Paige could feel his urethra, a massive tube that matched his massive shaft, widen on top of her tongue. Isaac’s giant glans bulged even larger in her throat, causing a notable outline of it against her skin - not that either of them could see it. As all of this happened, Paige suddenly felt an enormous gush of hot, thick liquid blast down her throat and directly into her stomach. This unloading of this scalding sludge lasted nearly 10 seconds, filling the witch’s depths instantly. 

Paige wanted to look up at Isaac, and try to question him with her eyes, but her body had different plans. Once this excessive stream of cum finished shooting from Isaac’s titanic tip and settled heavily in her stomach, her body went into overdrive. It was like the sensation of being filled overloaded her senses, and the only way her brain knew how to react was to orgasm. Her whole body trembled and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her brain blanked as pleasure coursed through her body down to her pussy. As the euphoric feeling reached her lower half, her cunt convulsed and then released its own massive squirt of liquid. The juices firing from her pussy soaked the flimsy material of her underwear and splattered onto the ground. She let out a muffled moan from around his thickening appendage.

Isaac looked at the cumming female with a devilish smile. This reaction was intense, but not all that unexpected. He had made plenty of girl’s orgasm just by firing off pre-cum into them or onto them; however, Paige had reacted more intensely than any before. He sat up fully, staring down at the orgasming woman. Even after her body stopped shaking, she still kneeled, unmoving except for her heavy breathing that was partially cut off by his penis. Isaac leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of her gorgeous red hair. It was time for him to take charge - she would probably be out for a couple more minutes anyway.

Now able to control her head with his handful of hair, Isaac began to move her back and forth. He pulled her head back until just the tip remained her mouth, its mushroom shape bulging her cheeks all on its own, before forcing her head back down. The mostly-undressed man continued this motion over and over again, each time sinking more of his cock into her throat. Every few pulls his cock would tremble and fire off more of his excessive pre-cum into her body. As he continued to slowly fuck her face on his cock, his cock grew more and more, although still not completely erect.

Paige woke up, her eyes fluttering as she regained consciousness. She could immediately feel the wetness between her thighs and slowly began to piece together what happened; the information that she came touch-free almost sent her into another full-body orgasm. Her eyes regained focus and instantly locked onto Isaac’s stupendous shaft, which was burrowing its way into her face. She looked up at Isaac, who was looking down at her, his face a mask of focus. Her eyes looked to the side and noticed his arm stretching over her head and the feeling of her hair being pulled finally hit her. This dark-haired man was fucking her face.

Despite the fact that she had regained her mental faculties, she did nothing to stop him; instead she used her hands once more, which had fallen to her sides during her orgasm, to pleasure his endless length that hadn’t entered her body yet. She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes as her head was forced down his pendulous pole. Isaac looked back at her, finally noticing that she had woken up and grinned widely - his cock lurched once more and deposited another vast helping of semen into her stomach. This caused Paige to become aware of one more new feeling: her stomach felt incredibly bloated and heavy, like she had eaten way too much.

At this point, Paige quit questioning what Isaac’s cock could do. She never knew of a cock that fired that much cum and did it at such regular intervals, but his cock was inhuman; it could do whatever it wanted. The face-fucked woman continued to let out muffled moans around his cock and let out an even louder one as she felt a new sensation. His cock felt like it was trying to enter a new part of her and as he gave her head a particularly hard pull, she knew what it was: his cock was breaking through to her stomach. Her body jolted into another massive orgasm as this thought hit her, the feeling of his glans entering her stomach too much for her mind to deal with.

Isaac lived for this feeling. His cock had finally broken through another barrier and entered this buxom woman’s stomach. This only amped him up and he began to quicken his face fuck, thrusting his hips in time with his pulls. His cock slid nearly completely out of her mouth, before slamming back down, drawing more retches and gags from the stunned redhead. Isaac continued this motion for more minutes, before he finally hit something new - the bottom of Paige’s stomach. One of the best parts for Isaac was feeling his cock sunk into the boiling hot cum he released into this woman. Upon feeling this bashing of her insides, his cock belched out another load of pre, warming his cock even more, and he ripped her head completely off her cock. It was time to move on.

As Isaac ripped his cock from her mouth, he stood up. Paige’s eyes regained focus once more, her body finally settling down after her second orgasm of the night. Her body quit trembling and she looked up, finally realizing that she no longer had her face formed around the mighty appendage attached to the man standing before her. Paige’s eyes widened as large as they could at what they saw. Casting a long shadow over her kneeling form, sticking up and out from Isaac’s groin, was what could only be his now fully-erect cock. It was unbelievable.

The monstrous meat pole stood up mostly straight, but hung slightly downward only a couple inches above Paige’s face due to its incredible heft. It was thick like a 2 liter bottle of soda, and seemed to inflate slightly with each beat of Isaac’s heart. From Paige’s position under the magnificent shaft, she was afforded a view of his urethra, which she had only felt slide against her tongue before. It was also predictably large, and looked thicker than any cock she had even heard of - it looked wider than 4 of her fingers put together side-by-side. She followed the bulging urethra with her eyes, before they fell onto the base of Isaac’s cock. Jesus, his balls had grown as well. They looked like they were ready to tear through his sack they had grown so fat, now easily comparable to basketballs, and that might not have been doing them justice.

But of course, the most mind blowing thing about Isaac’s cock was the length. Paige didn’t think it was possible, but it had grown considerably. From when Paige had first fondled it, when it was first covered by that lame cloth snake, it had doubled in length. At least. It shot out past Paige’s head far enough that she couldn’t see it even when she moved her head backwards to try and look. Isaac was standing a foot from her if not more, and his cock was still too long to see. It was incredible. Paige just kneeled there, staying open-mouthed and wide-eyed, staring and drooling at this magnificent weapon of sex. 

Taking the initiative, Isaac bent down, his cock tapping Paige across her stunned face, and grabbed her under arms. With surprising strength and a grunt of effort, Isaac lifted the busty woman off her knees, spun her around, and pushed her back onto the bed. Disrobing his final article of clothing and cheap bead necklace, which exposed his hairy chest to the woman, Isaac moved onto the bed. He crawled across the bed over Paige, his dick wagging between their bodies. Using his hands to scoot her up the bed with him, he kissed her once more, passionately locking lips with her. Paige was caught momentarily by surprise - most guys didn’t want to kiss after she had blown them, but Isaac was anything but your average guy. She moaned into his mouth, returning the kiss, while being acutely aware of his shaft swaying next to their faces. 

Disconnected his lips from hers, Isaac began to move down her body, kissing her skin as he went. He nuzzled his face into her neck, licking and biting as well, which only drew more moans from the redhead. Moving lower, he kissed down her chest before moving his hands up and roughly pulling her bra down beneath her breasts. Isaac couldn't contain himself and pulled back from Paige’s body; he needed to see those tits in all their enormous glory. Holding his breath for a moment, he pushed himself up with his arms and looked down. God damn.

Her tits were still bouncing and jiggling from his unceremonious removal of her bra, despite the fact that he had pulled it down several seconds ago. The pale masses of flesh wiggled on her chest for another moment before finally settling down. They were so big! Her breasts covered her entire chest, covering her rib cage and her chest below her neck. Due to the fact that she was lying down, they also hung down her sides, completely blocking her upper torso from view. And those nipples. Her areolas were light and nearly the same color as her pale skin, making them blend in with the rest of her breast. Her nipples were large, befitting the size of the tits they belonged to, and stuck out far. They were also incredibly hard.

Wasting no time, Isaac dove down and immediately engulfed one of those beautiful nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard, rolling his tongue around the pink protuberance, coating it in saliva. Using his hands to maul her tits, he forced more of the massive mammary into his mouth until it was completely full. Bringing the bountiful breast back out until just the nipple was still in, he bit down lightly, tweaking it between his teeth. He used his other hand to grab her currently unattended nipple and twisted it slowly between his fingers. Paige was gripping the sheets during this entire oral-pleasuring and moaning loudly. He was good at this, which by now she was expecting of the dark-haired man. Isaac detached his mouth from her breast, and switched to the other one, only taking a second to gulp a lungful of air before moving on.

Isaac continued his worship of Paige’s incredible set of tits for several minutes, never stopping for more than a few seconds. Finally though, his desire to continue pleasing her outweighed his desire to suckle on those breasts, and he pulled back once more. He started kissing and licking her flesh once more, starting at her stomach and moving lower. As he got down to her waistline, he removed his hands from her soft body once more, and grabbed onto the edges of her black underwear. He moved it down over her wide hips, in time with the movement his head, before he was finally staring at her sex up close. Much like the rest of her, it was beautiful.

Her vagina was, well, normal looking. It was pink and pulsing with arousal, the plump lips sticking out invitingly. Her clit stuck out from under its tiny hood, clearly erect, and clearly waiting to be touched. Her entire sex glistened with her arousal, her juices sliding down the lips and small slit in between. The entire thing was wet, and her thick thighs were also shiny from the multiple orgasms she had had already. Isaac licked his lips, staring at her slit like a man starved and dove forward just like Paige had. It was time to eat. 

Placing his tongue against Paige’s little nub, Isaac did the tried and true method for stimulating a girl: he started to spell out the alphabet. The dark-haired man swirled his tongue around her clit, nudging it all around. Isaac knew to feel it out, and as he pressed his tongue harder directly onto her nub, a loud moan from Paige meant he could go further. He put his whole mouth into it, licking and applying light suction to the top of her pussy. During this, he used his hands to massage her thighs, rubbing them gently as he moved his hands closer to his face. A new stream of wetness that soaked his chin reaffirmed that he was doing well.

As he continued to lick her clit, he took one hand off of her thigh and gently inserted a finger into her slit, which welcomed his finger warmly. Isaac pushed his finger and out several times, getting a feel for her depths. He inserted another finger, less slowly this time, and really began to work his fingers into her pussy, her lips practically sucking them in with each thrust. With his mouth working the top half of her cunt, and his fingers penetrating her lower mouth, Paige was in ecstasy. While predictable, Isaac had one more thing up his sleeve, and curled his fingers upwards. Moving them around slightly, a new loud moan and a squirt of wetness onto his hand meant he had found the right spot.

Isaac continued this combination oral and fingering for several more minutes. As his fingers grew wetter, he inserted a third. He could feel Paige shift around his face as he did so, indicating some amount of discomfort; Isaac expected this but it was required to get her ready. He fingered her furiously, still alternating spelling the alphabet and pressing down on her nub with his tongue. He could hear several expletives flow from Paige’s mouth as he did so. This only emboldened him further, and he took the final step of inserting a fourth finger. She grunted and shifted once more like she was trying to escape his nearly full-handed penetration, but this needed to happen. Isaac’s oral assault continued for several more minutes before he pulled back from her sex completely. 

Standing up, his cock swaying due to its own weight, Isaac grabbed the bobbing beast and stroked it with both hands. Paige continued to lay on the bed, panting, one hand squeezing one of her humongous tits, the other tangled in her hair. Her eyes were closed, still basking in the glow of all the orgasms she had under Isaac’s skillful mouth and hands. Feeling drips of warmth landing on her torso, she opened her eyes and looked up at Isaac; she moaned loudly as she watched him jerk himself over her body, his titanic tip belching huge dollops of cum onto her naked, outstretched form. Letting him cover her in his pre for just a few moments more, Paige sat up, her tits wobbling and nearly hitting her in the chin as she did, and gripped his cock in her shaking hands. 

The busty redhead used her hold on his cock to drag it downward till the head smacked on the slopes of her mountains. This seemed to excite the monstrous member, and it shot out a stream of cum against her upper chest and neck. Paige moved it along the top of her breasts, steadily covering them in his hot white seed, before plunging the head and quite a few inches of shaft into her cleavage. It was clear that Isaac’s cock, even when it was soft, was far too big to properly perform paizuri on - but Paige was not to be deterred. Letting go of his cock once it was between her bountiful breasts, she pushed her arms against the sides of her fleshy mounds.

The hairy man moaned as his cock sunk into her breasts. His cock pulsed and fired off its largest stream of cum yet. The hot semen completely filled her cleavage, covering the foot or so of cock that was hidden in its depths, and bubbled out of the top of it. It spread over the tops of Paige’s tits, painting them a deep off-white, and ran down the sides in large rivers. Paige also moaned in turn as this hot cum covered the entirety of her upper torso, and shimmied her tits even faster around the massive mast of cock. Isaac’s cock continued to blast its seed, covering both his cock and her body in thicker and thicker layers of sperm. Not able to take it anymore, Paige released her tits and stood up, forcing Isaac back away from her body.

“On the bed,” Paige panted, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour, “I need that thing in me. Now.”

Isaac grinned at her and nodded. Moving past her, he maneuvered onto the bed, his cock staining the sheets with leftover cum, and layed down on his back. He looked past his pole, gripping it with both hands, and stared at Paige; she had her eyes glued to his monolithic appendage and was breathing deeply. Looking at him, she nodded slowly, and moved towards the bed herself. She stood up on it unsteadily, facing Isaac and his upward-pointing cock, and moved carefully towards them. She took a moment to fully take off her bra, the material cutting into the undersides of her giant udders. Standing in front of his cock, the head practically touching her body right below her belly button, she sized up the giant rod: this might be a little difficult. 

Having had a little more practice at wielding his weapon, Isaac knew what she was planning to do, and knew he would need to help. He pressed his ass down into the bed, trying to sink his crotch as low as he could. Paige gripped his head as it moved lower, and stood up on her tip-toes. With both of them trying to make this position work, both adjusting their respective heights as much as they could, it looked like they had a chance at success. Isaac’s cockhead was now parallel with her pussy, almost perfect aligned with it. Paige took another deep breath - it was time. 

Both holding different parts of his cock, Paige pressed it down against her crotch and lifted herself higher onto it like she was mounting a horse. Managing to get the glans under her groin, barely balancing on her toes, she lowered herself over so slightly; her cunt was now pressed up against the seemingly too-large head. With one more deep breath, she started to let herself drop downwards. Isaac’s massive cock, which he was supporting at the base, literally held her up, unbending. Paige grunted and pressed down, the cum-lubed tip of the prone man’s cock fighting against her still-too-tight pussy. With one more push, the redhead used even more strength to force herself downward, and her sex finally stretched around the head. It was in!

“Oh my fucking god!” Paige screamed as his cockhead tore through her the entrance to her pussy. The precum that soaked his length was definitely helping this penetration. Isaac moaned in response, his glans finally hugged by her tight depths. The now-speared woman’s body shook in orgasm, her cunt instantly spraying girlcum down the lenght of Isaac’s pole, practically washing the still-wet cum off of it. While her body was shaking, she lost her footing and momentarily slipped; while she landed solidly on her feet, no longer being on her tip-toes caused several more inches of Isaac’s thick-as-hell shaft to force itself inside her in just a couple seconds. Paige felt like the wind had been knocked from her but this barely registered in her brain - she was cumming again. 

Paige was losing herself to the unimaginable pleasure Isaac’s cock was forcing on her. The last sane part of her brain screamed at her to get off and kick him out, and that it wasn’t too late to just walk away. But the much more loud section of her brain told her that this dick, and the pleasure it brought her, was all she needed in life; yes it would ruin her, but it was damn well worth it. Paige, of course, listened to the latter thought. Regaining her senses once more, her body finally calming down, she looked down and let out a scream as she launched into another sanity-shattering orgasm: she could see the outline of this bitch breaking cock right under her belly button, protruding the skin outward.

For this part, Isaac was just lying back and enjoying the show. His hands still held the base of his cock tightly, but besides that he was almost perfectly relaxed. He knew the effect his cock had on women well, but Paige was reacting more extremely than any woman before her. Her pussy was like a broken fire hydrant: it was spraying out juices from around the seal his cock created at a high pressure, washing his cock in the clear liquid. Just the sight of her cumming excited him even further and his cock trembled under his grip before spraying precum into her pussy for the first time. He could see her stomach inflate around the outline of his glans as his cum filled her, which only caused her to orgasm harder. At this point, Isaac wasn’t sure if she would ever stop cumming.

More expletives flew from Paige’s mouth as she watched her stomach inflate. She needed more. More cock and more cum inside of her. She needed it now! The constantly-cumming redhead started to bend her knees, pushing herself down on more and more unending shaft. As she watched his cockhead rise above the ballooned portion of skin it had created, she quickly felt it hit something, a wall inside of her. Paige’s body was so focused on greedily ripping more orgasms from this mighty appendage, she didn’t even consider what this blockage might be. Almost as if on instictint, Paige hopped up on her toes once more until only the head remained inside her, and forced her body down with all her might.

“Wait hold o-” Isaac said, trying to stop her. He knew what this barrier was, even if she didn’t seem too. But it was too late. Her body dropped. She screamed. Isaac felt his cock immediately tear through her cervix, which was the barrier his cock had rammed into. He moaned. Instead of Paige trying to hop off due the pain having her womb penetrated must have caused, she let herself sink onto it even more. Isaac watched in amazement as he cunt spasmed around his cock and a new gush of girlcum rained down not only onto his cock, but sprayed out onto his body. She was actually cumming from having her womb fucked so brutally.

“Oh fuck, are you, are you my fucking womb?!” Paige managed to let out, staring down at Isaac. Gulping, Isaac nodded back up at her, his eyes wide in amazement: he had never met a woman who wanted his cock so badly. This response seemed to turn Paige on even more, and she reached up in response and pulled roughly on her nipples, sending another spray of cum from her stretched out pussy. She continued to lower herself on the stunned-man’s massive pole, the bulge in her stomach snaking higher and higher. Isaac could only moan loudly, his balls, which had been steadily growing between his legs, releasing another massive helping of precum into the oversexed woman.

Now that Paige had given this cock free access to her most inner-depths, it was time to fuck herself silly. When she got halfway down the pole, her entire body feeling absolutely stuffed full of dick meat, she pulled herself back up. She continued to stand up until the head alone was once again stretching her cunt obscenely, before dropping back down. The entire time her eyes were looking down between her bouncing tits, locked on her bulging midsection; bulging both because of the inhumanly thick pole currently rearranging her insides, and because of the ludicrous amount of seed it had already poured into her. As the cock bashed its way through her body until it was lodged firmly between her tits once more, pushing them out to the side from under skin, she came once more - although truthfully she hadn’t stopped orgasming the entire penetration.

Isaac felt like a bystander in his coupling, and he wasn’t really complaining. He watched this magnificent woman fuck herself on his impossible rod, taking more than half of it into her with each drop. Each time she dropped down, her magnificent breasts bounced obscenely, a sight Isaac could watch for hours. Her stomach inflated as she repeated this process, Isaac’s cock now constantly pumping more and more hot white sludge into her body. Her womb had been filling steadily, her stomach ballooning out slowly with each pump from his cock. The dark-haired man loved to watch this cum inflation as it acted like physical proof of his divine virility. Paige continued to spear herself over and over on his cock, until Isaac finally felt a familiar rumbling in his balls.

He could feel his balls expand even quicked between his legs, growing over them and pushing them outwards. His cock pulsed and grew, lengthening in Paige’s overfucked body, and thickening as well, which only stretched her gaping cunt even more. His urethra widened and bulged, and the tip of his cock flared and the cumslit opened up absurdly. His entire cock visibly trembled and shook, preparing itself for what was to come. Isaac moaned loudly before looking up at Paige.

“I’m cumming!” was all he managed to shout in warning before his orgasm shot up through his cock. Paige moaned at this exclamation, her body eager to receive his seed. She plopped herself down on his cock, once more taking over half of it into her body; but this time she stayed put, not moving back up his gigantic beast. She could feel his cock trembling inside of her and she braced herself, like she knew this orgasm was going to be absolutely insane. Paige stared down at this still-ridiculous amount of cock sticking from her cunt, the veins that snaked along its length pulsing angrily; she also felt something bulging the other side of Isaac’s cock she couldn’t see. He was definitely cumming.

Paige watched her stomach bloat out near instantly. Her womb was absolutely filled with scalding hot cum: the amount, density and temperature of it blew his previous shots of precum out of the water. Her torso blew up, looking like she was in the last term of pregnancy in seconds, and then quickly inflated beyond that. Her tits were pushed up towards her face as her stomach grew, nearly touching her chin. She watched as her skin was pushed outward, upward, downward - it was inflated in every direction. The redhead had never been so full in her life, not by a longshot. Paige could feel the cumshot taper off as her expansion stopped. But this was only a momentary respite. 

Isaac groaned loudly as it first shot ended and his second cumblast began. Paige’s eyes bulged as she felt her body start to inflate once more. He wasn’t finished.\\! Her stomach was now so blown-up that it was beginning to sag down towards her knees. Although Paige would have loved to feel all that hot cum filling every part of her insides, she also feared that she might literally explode if she didn’t remove herself from the firing appendage. Steady herself, she started to lift herself off Isaac’s bucking cock, an arduous task with all the extra weight she was currently carrying. Having to half hop to detached herself, Isaac too lost in his own pleasure to help, she managed to dislodged the fat head from her stretched cunt.

Stabilizing herself once again, her arms immediately reached down to wrap around her beach-ball sized stomach. Paige looked over at Isaac’s cock, which was now spraying wildly upwards. His cum easily hit the ceiling and splattered down onto both of them, the bed, and everything else in the room. The bloated redhead watched in amazement - his cock just wasn’t stopping. She could feel the cum he had injected into her womb start to freely flow down her legs and onto the bed, although it hardly made a dent in the ocean of sperm that filled her womb. Overcome once more by her lust, she reached out, her arms leaving her stomach, and gripped Isaac’s bucking cock below the angry red head. 

Aiming the cock with her hands, she pointed it towards herself, taking a blast to the face as a result. Paige moaned as her body was bathed in his seeds, covering her front completely. It flowed over her massive stomach, her pushed up tits, her face, - everywhere. Her arms and legs were soaked, and her normally fiery-red hair was dyed off-white. Moaning at this feeling of being covered, she leaned over and attached her lips to the spurting head. Her cheeks ballooned out, and cum sprayed from her nose as she tried futilely to gulp down the cum pumping into her mouth. She pulled her head off, another blast covering her face, and gasped; there was just so much.

Isaac was in ecstasy. He could do nothing but hold onto his cock as it covered himself and everything around him. His moans hadn’t stopped, and he barely noticed Paige’s movements. He could feel his cock unsheath from her pussy, and he could feel her touching it, but he wasn’t watching her at all. His eyes were closed, his whole body consumed by this mighty ejaculation. With every pulse of his cock he could feel more cum pump up through his urethra. It was never ending.

Continuing to try and ingest more sperm, Paige wrapped her lips around the fire hose of a cock once more, swallowing even faster than before. Still, it wasn’t enough. Her head was blown back once again and cum rained down onto her body non-stop. There was just so much! How could one man be so incredibly virile? She looked down, probably for the first time in an hour, and glimpsed his balls for the first time. Holy shit. They had easily grown larger than her tits, and almost completely took up the space between his legs. His sack looked stretched and taut, like his cum factories were gonna burst at any moment. It was amazing. He was amazing. This whole thing was amazing. Paige once again began to worship his cock, opting to lick it and rub her cum soaked body along its length as it fired wildly into the air.

After several minutes, Isaac’s orgasm finally died down. He panted heavily, finally opening his eyes and taking in the room around him. It was predictably, completely white. The bed, ceiling and walls around him were now white, regardless of the color they had been before. He could see posters on the wall that were now unrecognizable and ruined in their soaked state. A lamp and a bedside table to the right of him were also dripping with gooey semen. A dresser, a mirror, the parts of the floor he could see - they were all drenched. His eyes continued to roll around with his head, before falling once more unto Paige.

She looked sexier than ever, now looking like a living fertility goddess. Much like the room, she was also completely covered, rivulets of cum absolutely pouring off of her form. Her huge tits looked like they were encased in a bra once again, but now it was just his prodigious seed holding them in a wet casing. The woman’s stomach was hugely bloated, making her look like she was pregnant with triplets at the least. Her ass stuck out like a shelf, also dripping streams of cum down her legs. From what he could see of her pussy, it looked incredibly stretched, like it had been molded to the size his cock - which it practically had been. It too was covered in semen, and was constantly gushing globs of pearly liquid onto her legs and bed below her. The redhead was looking back down at him, her eyes wild with lust. 

The cum covered woman dropped to her knees, the sheets squishing audibly due to their now very-wet status, and leaned down the best she could, her enormous stomach getting in the way of her movements. Isaac was almost afraid she was going to slap him or curse at him for what he had done to her and the room, but instead she just kissed him deeply, swirling her tongue in his mouth. Isaac could once again taste his cum in her mouth, but he didn’t care - his own fluids never bothered him. He returned the kiss, moaning into her mouth this time, and removed his hands from his cock. Wrapping them around her cum-soaked head, he pulled her in closer, embracing her cum soaked form fully. They continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity before she finally pulled back, smiling at him. 

“That was… well, incredible.” Paige said breathily, her piercing green eyes staring into his brown ones.

“It was amazing!” he chuckled, looking down at his body. Paige’s eyes followed his and she gasped: he was still hard. His cock was just as brutally erect as it was during his orgasm, sticking out from his crotch like a paragon of virility. If anything it looked even larger than before, the entire thing pulsing visibly as remnants of his ejaculation poured from the slit down his cock. It was, much like everything else, soaked entirely in cum. It swayed without support but still stood up, pointing towards the ceiling. It looked just as ready to go as when they had started and Paige didn’t know if she should have been surprised or not.

“You’re… you’re still hard?” Paige asked, turning her head back towards him, her eyes wide.

“Oh yeah! It usually takes like 2 or 3 times for my dick to go down!”

“Oh my god…”

“Ready for another round?” Isaac asked, smiling mischievously at the stunned redhead. 

“Absolutely.” she replied after a pause, her voice breathy with lust and her body practically shaking from excitement.

“Good,” Isaac said, sitting up and starting to move off the bed, “ you can lay down on the bed this time.”

Paige gulped and nodded. As Isaac departed the cum-soaked bed, Paige crawled forward to where he had been lying, her semen-enlarged stomach dragging along the sheets. Moving carefully, she turned around and lowered herself onto the same spot he had been laying. It was, for a moment, the least cum-drenched part of the room, but as Paige’s back touched down this was quickly remedied. The bloated redhead laid down and looked over at Isaac, who was once again stroking his cock with both hands and staring down at her. Cum seemed to leak out of his tip at an accelerated rate, even more so than it had pre-orgasm. 

“We, uh, might need to drain you a bit just to be safe.” Isaac said, letting go of his behemoth and reaching over towards Paige’s stomach. Paige looked down, and fully took in what he meant. Lying on her back, her stomach looked immensely gravid; it rose up so high she couldn’t see her legs or crotch, and her view was almost entirely of her stretched out skin. She placed her hands on her stomach, along with Isaac’s, and they both pressed down gently. The small outpouring of cum from the massively pregnant-looking woman’s stomach turned into a torrential waterfall once the pressure had been applied.

A loud moan rang from Paige’s lip as cum began to exit her cunt at an increased speed. Somehow just the debloating she was enduring set her body on fire, and she felt herself becoming absurdly aroused once more. When a particularly large gush flew from her nether regions, it stimulated her enough to send her spiraling into another orgasm. Her cunt convulsed around the outpour of semen and sprayed its own juices along with it. Isaac could only watch once more in amazement, his cock firing off its own salvo of semen across the pair in response.

After several minutes of drainage, Paige was down to only looking 9 months pregnant; her stomach was still inflated but manageable. Isaac removed his hands from her midsection and walked around the bed. This time it was his turn to hop on the bed, which he did carefully due to its slippery nature. As he managed to situate himself on the bed above Paige, he bent down and grabbed her ankles. Paige made no effort to help, once again hypnotized by the giant slab of meat hovering over her and dripping cum onto her ridiculous body. Isaac held her ankles carefully in his hands and began to lift her legs upwards, standing back up straight as he did so.

With Paige’s ankle’s in his hand, he brought her small feet up to his soaked and hairy chest and held them there tightly. In this position, Paige’s body was half-lifted off the bed, her fat ass stuck up in the air and her lower back elevated slightly. Her tits drifted towards her head, nearly touching her chin once more. Isaac took a wider stance, slightly lowering himself and Paige, trying to figure out the best way to fuck her in this position. Bending slightly, he managed to angle his large length towards her cunt, her body slightly bent now. He pulled her ankles off his chest and stretched them outwards, opening her legs and giving himself a wide open target in which to plunge his pole into.

Practically holding her breath, Paige lifted herself with her arms to look past her pregnant looking stomach. She watched Isaac’s cock swing back and forth, only inches away from her cunt. Despite the fact that she had spent the better part of an hour sucking and fucking this unreal appendage, the sight of it so close to her sex made her nervous. Isaac grinned at her wide-eyed stare, and bent his knees down even lower. His giant glans pressed lightly against her already-stretched cunt, not yet entering it. Paige looked up at his grinning face and nodded silently. It was time to get fucked once again. 

Tightening his hold on her ankles, Isaac thrust his hips downward. Thanks to the intense fucking she had already been on the end of once this night, Isaac’s glans pierced her wide-open cunt with much more ease, sinking into her depths. Paige immediately moaned, a predictable fountain of girl cum spraying from her raised cunt that rained back down onto her. Her cunt looked obscene, stretched and lifted up like this, her lips pulled taut around his girth. Isaac pulled her legs higher as he plunged down further, more of his cock sinking into her welcoming pussy. Inch after inch of thigh-thick shaft penetrated the cumming woman, disappearing into her depths. 

Isaac used his hold on her feet to fuck her up onto his cock in rhythm with his downward thrusts. Paige’s body was shaken up and down but she barely noticed; drool ran down the side of her mouth and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Her cunt was constantly squeezing down as best it could around the unreal girth of the sexual weapon fucking up her body. Her worn pussy was spouting constant streams of juice, soaking Isaac’s cock and her own body. On Isaac’s end, he was finding it difficult to get more of his cock in, having already sunk a foot into her and slamming into her stretched womb once more. As he continued to plunge this ruler-length amount of cock into her, he came up with an idea.

Still thrusting, he took Paige’s ankles and brought them around his waist. Almost like it was second nature for her, her legs wrapped around his body as soon as they touched his skin. Now that Isaac’s hands were free he reached down and grabbed Paige’s hips. In this position, he was able to sink his cock much more easily into her, while still being able to pull her body even higher upward. By this point, Paige’s body was almost entirely lifted off the bed, and her tits were constantly smacking into her face, covering her visage completely. Isaac really began to hammer down into her now, no longer burdened by having to hold her steady.

Isaac’s cock was belching cum into Paige’s body quicker than cum could exit it. With each thrust, his own cum flew out of her cunt, splattering both their bodies with his seed; but with each thrust, more of his own cum flowed into her, his cock growing more and more excited. Thrusting particularly powerfully, his cock reached further than it had before, and pushed between Paige’s massive mammaries, denting the skin outward towards her face. Another thrust, and his cock went even further, almost punching Paige in the face through her own body. Paige’s eyes refocused for a moment as she watched his cock almost touch her face.

“Holy shit you’re so fucking huge!” she screamed, her cunt geysering her own juices up into the air high enough to splash against Isaac’s chest. Her brain was done at this point and her body was truly molded to Isaac’s monstrous rod. Her whole body shook as she came, her head going limp and lolling to the side. Isaac hardly paid the orgasming woman any attention, so focused he was on fucking her. His thrusts sped up, no longer able to get any more cock into her; his goal was purely to fuck her as hard as he could and fill her up to breaking once more. He did note, somewhat amusedly, that her legs hadn’t unlocked from around her waist, despite her unconscious state. 

Isaac’s hips were nearly a blur he was fucking Paige so quickly. Sweat dripped off his face, becoming colored a cloudy white due to the cum that still drenched his figure. He continued to pull her body up and down as he thrusted, only adding to the power of his fucking. The overfucked redhead would wake up every minute or so, have another explosive, spraying orgasm, and pass back out. Her cunt was a broken faucet, perpetually leaking and shooting her juices. Even her bouncing breasts constantly slapping her in the face weren’t enough to wake her up - only the mind-blowing orgasms the redhead constantly endured could momentarily awaken her from her sex-induced coma. Isaac could feel himself getting close, his balls rumbling once more between his legs. They had grown so large during their multi-hour coupling, that they didn’t even sway or move with his thrusts; they actually rested heavily on the bed due to his bent over position. 

“Oh fuck, I think I’m cumming!” Isaac shouted, somewhat urgently. His cum started shooting up his cock without him really noticing; he was too focused on fucking the everliving daylights out of this busty redhead. This exclamation from the dark-haired man woke Paige up fully, her eyes flying open and focusing on Isaac’s giant member. His behemoth engorged once more, impossibly growing thicker, and a very audible rumble came from his monstrous cum factories. Isaac stood up straight, his balls not lifting off the bed at all, and his cock pulling almost all the way out of Paige’s ruined cunt. It was going to be a big one. 

Isaac’s cockhead inflated even larger, completely plugging Paige’s cunt up once more. His entire cock visibly pulsed, signaling the beginning of the first blast of cum. Paige felt Isaac’s seed explode into her, the ferocity of the blast making his first shot of his first orgasm look like a meager offering in comparison. Her stomach blew up once more, her womb inflating and stretching far past the point it was ever supposed to. Paige watches her already pregnant-looking stomach balloon out past the size it had been at its biggest previously, and then stretch even more. Paige was sure her skin would have tore had she not been stretched once already tonight.

Paige’s tits were pushed up to her face, completely blocking her view, followed by her elasticised skin. She could feel her stomach push into her tits and start to push into her face. For her own self-preservation, she unlocked her legs from around Isaac’s waist and let her body drop off his cock. As her body hit the bed, her entire body jiggled, her semen filled torso sloshing and wobbling for several seconds. That first shot had inflated her so much, her mid-section sagged over her arms and legs, nearly completely encompassing her entire upper body. This, of course, sent Paige into another mind-bending orgasm that knocked her unconscious one more as her cunt sprayed against her overhanging stomach.

As Isaac felt Paige release herself from his waist, he let go of her hips and grabbed his monumental bitch breaker. Attempting to tame the bucking beast, which hadn’t yet stopped firing its first shot, he grabbed it with both hands and aimed downwards. A trail of cum blasted onto the wall behind the copulating couple, down to the top of the bed, and then onto Paige. His firehose-esque cumshot blasted Paige in the face, making her features instantly unrecognizable. He continued to aim at her face for several seconds, layering it over and over again in his seed, piling a layer of cum onto her that was several inches thick. Satisfied with this covering in his lust-filled haze, he aimed down.

Next was Paige’s tits. Those prize-winning watermelon sized mammaries were the next to get covered. Isaac shook his cock back and forth, spraying line after line onto her tits. Much like her face, they were completely hidden under a mountain of sperm. His shots were hitting Paige so hard, they were splattering off from the force, covering everything in a several foot radius in huge droplets of baby batter. As he continued to drench her breasts in his excessive essence, he could feel his first shot start to die down - but that only meant that many more were coming.

The first cumshot tapered off, a nearly 30 second blast, before the second started. There was less than a second of pause between blasts. Isaac’s urethra flared once more, and his second impossible spray started. This time the orgasming-man aimed downward towards Paige’s incredibly inflated stomach. Despites its massive size, nearly as big as Paige herself, his cum covered it in mere seconds. What would’ve taken a hundred men took Isaac only a moment to do. Her mountain midsection was covered in cum, and Isaac didn’t stop this assault. He moved his cock around wildly, making sure every inch of her body was covered.

His orgasm continued. Isaac made sure to cover Paige’s arms and legs, and recovered her entire body for good measure. Running out of spots on her body to cover, Isaac let his cock go, allowing it to fire where it pleased. Without Isaac holding it down, his beastial behemoth bounced upward under the force of its own firing, and sprayed the wall once again up to the ceiling. Cum covered the ceiling above them, causing a downpour of cum to rain down onto the pair once more. Isaac continued to cum like this for several more minutes, alternating blasting things around him, and splashing more of his seed onto Paige’s already unrecognizable form.

Once Isaac’s orgasm finally died down, his cock now only leaking an obscene amount of semen instead of actively shooting it, he fell to his knees. Landing next to Paige with a splash, his legs sinking into the ocean of cum currently ruining this redhead’s bed, he looked over at her. Cum bubbled from around where her face was, followed by a large sputtering of it as she started to cough. Paige did her best to sit up, having trouble due to the weight of the cum filling and covering her. She raised both hands to her face and did her best to shovel off the white goop that covered her visage. Finally catching his breath, Isaac reached over to help clear her features, chuckling to himself.

Finally, her face was completely clear. Paige’s breath came out heavy and ragged, still coughing up cum that had entered her mouth. As her throat cleared, she found herself licking her lips. Bringing one of her hands up to her face, she started to lick it clean, her desire to have Isaac’s seed inside her still incredibly strong. After cleaning her hand the best she could, she turned to Isaac and grinned at him sheepishly; he was looking back at her with a single eyebrow raised.

“Sorry,” she giggled, “your cum is just really… addicting.”

“I’ve heard that once or twice before.” he laughed back, placing his hands on his knees. Both of them looked around the room, taking in the chaos. Everything was a mess and covered in white, even more so than before. It looked like nothing had been spared, from the door to the floor. Both of their costumes were lost in a river of cum that flowed around the room. The entire place was unrecognizable from what it had once been. Paige looked at Isaac and looked down, her eyes once more hungrily looking at his cock. She was slightly disappointed to see that it was softening between his legs, although it was still ridiculous even in this state. She looked back up at Isaac and smiled.

“Finally satisfied?” she said, grinning confidently. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready again!” Isaac said, almost defensively. Paige laughed at this defensiveness; it was like he didn’t know he had just given her more orgasms than she had had in entire life. Seeing his hurt look on his face, one that came from misinterpreting her laugh, she raised her hands to his head. Paige pulled him in for a cum-soaked kiss, their lips and tongues interlocking and wrestling once more. This magical Halloween night was just beginning.


End file.
